


Special Delivery

by epithetta



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epithetta/pseuds/epithetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys waved a hand at the kitchen. "Gwen's magic phone. In the drawer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Written utilising the writerinadrawer prompt 4.05--Phone Calls to the Grave. (A Torchwood member finds a phone/mobile that will let them call anyone, from any time past, present or future. Who do they call first and why?) Added Element: An acronym. I have no explanation for this. God, I would have been booted this week.

Jack took the small box with the numbers and eyed it dubiously. "Are you sure?"

The alien –a Grag, Gwen amended—reached out to take it back. "If you don't want it—"

"No, no, it's a nice gift," he said. "In a dubious monkey paw kind of way."

"No animals were harmed in the making of the wishone," the alien said snippily.

"Of course not," Gwen demurred, trying to avoid an incident. Ianto rolled his eyes and Gwen took the wishone from Jack. "Yes, well, we thank you nonetheless," she said. What on earth would they do with a phone that called the past or the future, any time, any person?

One call. They would probably end up drawing straws.

In the end, Ianto bowed out, and Jack said that he'd just lock it in the archives. Gwen was granted custody of the phone. She thought to install it in the archives, but then she thought that maybe she might use it. Jack said something about gift horses and the universe not being entirely horrible, so she took it home and put it in the utility drawer, just in case.

#

Banana was wasted. Rhys was face down on the settee, and he couldn't find his phone. 

"Where's my mobile? We need pizza, ASAP. Stat. Pronto."

Rhys waved a hand at the kitchen. "Gwen's magic phone. In the drawer."

Banana found the blocky mobile in the drawer, all buttons and corners. "Magic?"

"Calls anyone, any time," Rhys said. "Magic aliens."

Banana stared at the phone. "Magic," he mumbled.

#

Banana stared at the police box in the garden and wondered how to explain it to the landlord. The door opened and a girl popped her head out. She saw him and knitted her brows. "Colin?"

Okay, this was different. She was pretty and she knew his name. "Yeah?"

"Banana Boat Colin?" She smiled. "I'm Jenny! You called me!"

Banana wracked his brain and was missing the 8-ball. "I did?"

Jenny stepped out of the box. "Yeah! Eight six seven, five three oh—"

"I thought that was a dream," he mumbled. "I was pissed."

Jenny cocked her head and smiled. "I said I'd be right over," she told him. "Remember? We talked for three hours!"

"Uh…"

Jenny nodded solemnly. "You said that you wanted a pizza and I said I knew the best place to get some but that I'd have to drive, and you said that your car was in the shop and I said I would pick you up." She gestured at the police box. "Dad let me borrow it." She blinked. "Well sort of."

"Uh…"

Jenny smiled and opened the door wide. "Come on. Short trip. Pizza."

"In a police box?" Banana knew he wasn't bright, but he wasn't that dim.

"Oh _Colin_ ," Jenny said, flicking her tail. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

Things were starting to come back. Banana was in the middle of remembering confessing to loving ABBA when she yanked him in the box.

Blimey. A _spaceship_.

END


End file.
